Hermione Granger/Synopsis
Biography Birth Born in 1979, September 19, Hermione was born to Muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Granger. They both found that Hermione's abilities were beyond the norm of an average child, though they were positively proud of the way their daughter performed. Soon finding out she was a wizard with powers, Hermione was ecstatic and surprised by the news, and was accepted by the magical school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, allowing her to attend and control her wonderful gifts. At the age of 11, Hermione was finally of age to attend Hogwarts, much to her excitement, and upon arriving at King's Cross Station on Platform 9 3/4, she met both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They sat in the same train car together, filled with excitement for the next seven years to come of being friends and attending Hogwarts, learning new things about the world of magic. Life at Hogwarts (1991 - 1997) Upon arriving at Hogwarts, she, alongside Harry and Ron, was led to the Great Hall, where she and all the other newcomer students would be sorted into the four Houses of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Hermione was sorted by the Sorting Hat into the Gryffindor House, along with both Harry and Ron, and she was excited to welcomed by everyone who was a member of the House. The Sorting Hat believed that Hermione would've been a great addition to Ravenclaw House instead. When she attended her first class, everyone was surprised at how much Hermione knew of mostly everything, always raising her hand to answer every question asked. Even the professors were amazed by how knowledgeable the young Muggle-born witch was with the wizarding world. On her first day, though, Ron was corrected by her, after he said a spell incantation wrong, and after class, Ron insulted her by mimicking her and saying that there was no wonder in her not having friends, upsetting her. She ran away to a bathroom and cried in a stall, but a Troll had followed her into the bathroom and she was attacked by it, though was saved by Harry and Ron, becoming friends immediately after that. Hermione was helpful towards her fellow classmates who struggled with their magic, including Neville Longbottom, who had high self-doubt in his abilities to achieve in school, though she eagerly helped him to overcome the doubt he had for himself. An academically brilliant, responsible, and hardworking student, Hermione became best friends with fellow Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in her first year of school. When they first met on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron thought of her as obnoxious and bossy, a belief that she only furthered as the school year went on, besting them in every class. However, when Ron and Harry saved her from a troll, she took the blame for them and became their friend. In her second year, Hermione was one of the victims of the basilisk that was unleashed upon Hogwarts with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, but recovered from being petrified. She is also being called Mudblood by Draco Malfoy causing Hermione to hate Draco. The next year, Hermione was given permission to use a Time-Turner to facilitate her attending more classes than other students, and which she and Harry later used to save Sirius Black from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, and Buckbeak the Hippogriff from execution. Hermione became an advocate for the better treatment of house-elves, forming the association S.P.E.W., in her fourth year. She was the driving force behind the creation of Dumbledore's Army, and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of the Seven Potters. Hermione, as well as Ron, decided to forgo their last year of school in order to accompany Harry on his quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and later fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and survived the war. She is seen in Castaras as a puppet in the song Avada Kedava. Category:Synopsis